


As the Spell Takes Hold

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consort Sam Winchester, F/M, Fandom Giftbox 2020, Ficlet, Magic, POV Rowena MacLeod, Ruler of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Ruler of Hell Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Rowena is teaching Sam magic. There are some interesting, hellish consequences.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	As the Spell Takes Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



When the spell takes hold, Sam’s eyes glow golden for just long enough to catch Rowena in their depths and then they shift to pure white with no pupils whatsoever. 

All Rowena can do as the latest portal opens in her workroom is follow him down into the cold. 

She’s been here before and so has he, at a gate at least, sometimes pounding on it to release Dean, sometimes resigned, sometimes in his full power.

She thinks maybe she should have known better than to teach the one who was Azazel’s own one time long ago. 

\--but maybe this is the best thing she has ever done.

It feels amazing as the cold wind of hell beats over her skin and draws them further into the depths--together.

And when the demons below begin bowing to her--and to Sam, she reminds herself--she knows she has arrived. 

Yes. For some this could be the worst thing that had ever happened to them. But as Rowena stared at Sam and realizes fully where they are, she realizes that she could not have asked for anything better.


End file.
